


stroke your body like a violin

by hexmionegranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Marcus Flint, Choking, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Healthy Relationships, I literally don't know what to say, I'm sorry?, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, So here we are, Support, Top Oliver Wood, and my muse said: filthy smut, i followed my muse, let Marcus bottom 2k17, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmionegranger/pseuds/hexmionegranger
Summary: “Sorry.”“Sorry what?” Oliver pressed, testing their boundaries, remembering their earlier discussion. When Marcus had said he wanted to try something, that he wasn’t sure if Oliver was up for it. Explained what he wanted, bit his lip nervously, mumbled that it was okay if Oliver wasn’t interested.But, Oliver had been very interested, and watching the way just the simple act of tying up the ropes had turned Marcus on to this point was… definitely enticing. He’d spent a good chunk of time doing as much research as he could on the subject, and the more he read the more excited he’d gotten. But still, it was something new and he wanted to make sure they did it right, make sure Marcus was comfortable the whole time.“Sorry, sir.” Marcus mumbled, cheeks flushing but pushing through the obvious slight embarrassment.





	

“Are you sure this is okay?” Oliver checked in again, brushing his fingers over the ropes that were currently holding his boyfriend’s wrists spread out and taut across the bed.

Marcus nearly _whined_ and nodded, looking up at him. Oliver looked down and noted Marcus’s blown out pupils, his flushed cheeks, and watched as he wet his lips with his tongue. “ _Yes_ ,” he managed to hum out, nodding carefully and tugging a little on each wrist to test the strength of the rope. “Please…” he managed to say as well, shifting his hips a little. Marcus didn’t get much movement thanks to the ropes on his ankles, but his cock – solid and weeping slightly – bounced enticingly and Oliver found himself biting his lip in approval.

“And the safe word is-”

“Bludger.” Marcus confirmed, nearly tripping over the word as he rushed to get it out. “Oliver, Oliver, _please_. I asked for this, I want this, I…”

Oliver nodded and leaned over to kiss Marcus’s lips softly. “I just don’t want to hurt you.” He paused, then, and his own eyes darkened as he grinned down just a little. “Or at least, not _too_ much.” This tugged another moan from Marcus’s lips and he shut his eyes.

“Look at me.” Oliver demanded, slipping himself into captain headspace. Marcus responded instantly, opening his eyes and training them on Oliver’s face.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry what?” Oliver pressed, testing their boundaries, remembering their earlier discussion. When Marcus had said he wanted to try something, that he wasn’t sure if Oliver was up for it. Explained what he wanted, bit his lip nervously, mumbled that it was okay if Oliver wasn’t interested.

But, Oliver had been _very_ interested, and watching the way just the simple act of tying up the ropes had turned Marcus on to this point was… definitely enticing. He’d spent a good chunk of time doing as much research as he could on the subject, and the more he read the more excited he’d gotten. But still, it was something new and he wanted to make sure they did it right, make sure Marcus was comfortable the whole time.

“Sorry, sir.” Marcus mumbled, cheeks flushing but pushing through the obvious slight embarrassment.

Oliver couldn’t stop the grin that spread out across his cheeks and he leaned over to kiss Marcus sweetly as a reward. “Very good,” he whispered, as he pulled back. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re not going to be able to move,” he added, and Marcus whimpered a little but nodded.

Slowly, Oliver pulled himself away from Marcus’s head, and started to brush his fingers down across Marcus’s chest. He paused for a moment to tweak at Marcus’s nipples, causing the other man to arch his back and push his chest up towards the man. They had always been sensitive and Oliver had always loved that he could be a bit rough and Marcus would respond favourably. That was all starting to make sense, now.

Oliver continued his way down Marcus’s body, alternating light brushes of his fingers and heavy kisses and a few bites that had Marcus making _delicious_ noises.

Finally, he was hovering above Marcus’s cock, watching the way it leaked, and he leaned down and flicked his tongue over the top. Marcus nearly screamed and Oliver pulled back to grin down at his boyfriend, who still had his eyes dutifully trained on him.

“You like that, don’t you?” Oliver purred, running his tongue from the base right up to the tip. “Hmm. But I don’t think you’ve quite deserved it yet,” he decided, and then crawled up Marcus’s body, positioning himself so his own cock was above Marcus’s lips. “If you can make me come, I might return the favour.”  

Marcus shifted the little bit he could with his arms tied and lifted his head, running his tongue over Oliver’s cock. It was awkward and sloppy from this angle but he did the best he could, sucking and kissing and licking. Finally, he took Oliver inside his mouth, all slick heat and hot breath, making Oliver grip the headrest in front of him.

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ Marcus,” he mumbled, remembering how much the other man liked to hear him. “So good at this, baby, you love my cock so much, fuck, gonna come _fuck_ -” Marcus sucked harder, everything blurred to white noise for a few fleeting seconds and Oliver groaned, shuddering above him as he tipped over the edge.

The position was awkward enough that Marcus was not able to swallow everything and Oliver watched in fascination as a trickle of come dripped down over his boyfriend’s chin. Marcus’s eyes were darker than he’d ever seen them and Oliver almost shivered under the intense glare. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Marcus deeply.

“Did so good, baby. So good.” He whispered, but Marcus only shifted slightly underneath him.

“Please,” he whispered, looking up at Oliver, tracing his eyes over Oliver’s face slowly. “Please, sir, please…”

Oliver grinned and pulled back, hovering over Marcus’s face and looking down, watching him closely. “What do you need?” he asked.

“Need you to… to fuck me, please, please…”

Oliver hummed, clearly thinking this over. “Hmm.” He slid down Marcus’s body, barely brushing over his cock as he went, and sucked a finger into his mouth. Dropping it down, he brushed slightly over Marcus’s entrance and his grin was almost feral when Marcus bucked so hard his hips came clean off the bed. Oliver’s cock was already hardening again, watching the way Marcus writhed under his touch and yet kept his eyes trained on Oliver the whole time. “Please what?” He asked.

Marcus groaned and tried to push himself down onto Oliver’s finger but swallowed and spoke anyways. “Please, sir, please fuck me, please… need you, need you right now, please…”

Oliver laughed and flicked his fingers, a small bottle of lube flying from the side table into his open hand.

“So fucking hot when you do… wandless… non-verbal…” Marcus whimpered, his sentence trailing off as Oliver slid a slicked up finger into him.

Oliver only spent a few minutes getting Marcus ready, because as much as watching the way the muscular body underneath him twitched was incredible, what he really wanted now was to be inside of him. Marcus was biting his lip so hard Oliver was sure he’d break the skin, sweat glistening across his body. Oliver twisted his fingers in exactly the way he knew Marcus liked and Marcus _screamed_ , entire body tensing as he caught his breath.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Oliver mumbled, removing his fingers and then coating himself in lube too. He tossed the bottle off the side of the bed and slid up a bit, lining himself up at Marcus’s entrance. “You’re gonna be so tight for me, so good for me. Gonna stretch you out, fuck you till you can’t think straight…”

Marcus, who normally would have made some sassy remark about not _being_ straight, was so caught up in _everything_ that all he did was groan again and nod. “Yes, sir, please, want you to fuck me into the mattress please, please-”

Oliver cut him off with a deep kiss and in the same moment pushed himself in and Marcus keened and arched against him. Oliver held Marcus still as he sheathed himself fully inside of him and then paused for a minute, letting him adjust and letting himself relish for a minute in the tight heat that was so uniquely _Marcus_.

Marcus swallowed hard and nodded against him and Oliver started to pull out slowly, starting a torturous rhythm that left Marcus panting and groaning. “So good,” Oliver mumbled, snapping his hips and thrusting in particularly deep. “You’re doing so good for me babe.”

Oliver leant in further to kiss across Marcus’s neck, relishing in the feeling of Marcus’s cock trapped between them, of Marcus clearly tugging at his arms because he wanted to _touch_ , at the noises Oliver was drawing out of his usually stoic partner.

Then he pulled back just a little, and lifted his hand to wrap around Marcus’s throat. He tightened his grip just a little and Marcus groaned as his eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure. He shut them for a minute and Oliver squeezed again, just a gentle reminder, and Marcus opened quickly to look up at him. His mouth was open and he was breathing deeply and his entire body was writhing underneath Oliver, and he looked so fucked out with dried come on his chin and his pupils so blown Oliver could barely see his eyes, flushed and sweaty, that Oliver couldn’t help but moan himself.

“Please,” Marcus whimpered, tilting his hips up so that his cock rubbed against Oliver again. “Want… need…” he was nearly incoherent and Oliver loved it, tilting his hips to hit him exactly where he knew Marcus loved. Marcus keened again and his entire body was shaking just softly.

“Tell me what you want,” Oliver whispered hotly in Marcus’s ear, nipping at the lobe while he was there. “Tell me how to make you feel good, give you what you deserve.”

Marcus nearly cried as he nodded quickly. “Touch me, please, please, need to feel… need your hand… my cock…”

Oliver kissed Marcus’s cheek and let go of his throat, drawing another whimper from the man beneath him. He slid his hand down slowly and wrapped it around Marcus’s cock, and Marcus let out a deep breath. Oliver started to move his hand to the rhythm of his thrusts, speeding up as he went, deliberately driving his boyfriend towards the edge.

“Oliver, Oliver, Oliver…” Marcus had started to chant his name like a prayer and Oliver shuddered with pleasure at the way the words tumbled from Marcus’s lips.

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Oliver coaxed, now thrusting into Marcus fast and hard, making sure to brush over the spot that made Marcus delirious as much as he could. “Gonna let me see how good I make you feel?” he growled out. “Only I could make you feel this good, baby, wanna see it, wanna see you come…”

Marcus let out one final moan, loud and heady, as he coated Oliver’s hand and both of their bellies in come. Oliver groaned at the feeling of Marcus’s body tightening under him and it only took a few more thrusts of his own before he was following Marcus over the edge.

Exhausted, he paused for a moment as he lay on top of Marcus, gathering himself and kissing the man’s sweaty skin. Slowly, he pulled out and _accio_ ’d his wand, whispering a few cleaning spells. “You did so good, baby, so good for me,” he murmured, as he flicked his wand at the ropes and undid them quickly.

Marcus pulled his arms back into his body, so spent he could barely move, and Oliver picked them each up, kissing over the marks he had left softly and then rubbing his fingers over them gently to make sure there wasn’t any permanent damage. Oliver flicked his wand in the direction of the kitchen and a tray of orange slices and a glass of water that he had prepared beforehand floated in. Marcus was watching him again, his pupils less blown but his cheeks still flushed. He took an orange slice and Oliver ate one as well, and they each drank some water. Finally, Oliver pulled the covers up over them and wrapped his body around Marcus’s.

“Was that okay?” he asked, brushing a hand over the top of Marcus’s head.

“Mmm.” Marcus agreed, nodding against Oliver’s chest. “So good,” he mumbled, words too thick and heavy for full sentences.

“I love you.” Oliver murmured, kissing the top of Marcus’s hair now and tightening his arms a little around the large man happily curled against him.

“Love you too. The most.”

Oliver grinned and nodded, watching as Marcus fell asleep against him. “The most,” he agreed, and he had never been more glad he had listened to one of Marcus’s ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Endless love to oliverwvvd who inspired me, beta'd this, and just generally is lovely.
> 
> Once again I'm just... I dunno man. I follow the muse. This is what the muse wanted.
> 
> It's really important to me to show healthy BDSM relationships. That includes: active consent, checking in, safe words, and aftercare. :)
> 
> The title comes from the song _No Regrets_ by Jahkoy:  
>  __ ~~girl~~ you make me wanna  
>  put my phone on silent  
> make me wanna  
> stroke your body like a violin  
> put it on me  
> I’m about to throw the towel in  
> I just wanna see your heart smile


End file.
